Nalu Story (Comment names please!)
by ErickaAmalia64
Summary: Basically, Lisanna comes back, and her and Natsu start dating. Lucy is heartbroken, and she goes on a bunch of solo jobs and almost gets herself killed. This is the first chapter in a series, and I don't really have a name for it yet. Please comment a name you think would fit and i'll pick the ones i think are really good and make a poll so you guys can vote on the names!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing something on Fanfiction, so please don't be mean! My mother, father, and my teachers have been encouraging me write, so here I am! I probably shouldn't waste your time babbling… Sorry minna! I'll shut up and get to the story now…**

******************************Lucy POV**********************************************************************

Natsu: Hey Luce? Can I talk to you about something?

Lucy: Sure Natsu!

Natsu: I'm disbanding the team…

Lucy: Huh? Why?

Natsu: Well, it's because Lisanna and I are dating, and I want to spend some time with her. So can you go solo for a while? Happy me and Lisanna are gonna go on a job.

Lucy: Sure, I can handle going solo for a while. _Why? Why is my heart aching? Why? Is it because of the team disbanding? Because of Natsu abandoning me? Why does my heart feel like its being stabbed? Why does everything hurt now?_

**_*Lucy asked herself these things as she ran home and hid under her covers, hoping that her tears wouldn't be seen by anyone who could be outside her window*_**

***************************THE NEXT DAY***********************************************************************

_***Lucy walks to Fairy Tail and when she gets there, she instantly goes to the request board and finds a job she likes. She walks up to Mira and shows her the request and tells her she's going on the job***_

Mira: Okay, I'll tell the Master that you're out on a job.

Lucy: Thanks Mira! I'm heading off now!

Mira: But aren't you taking anyone with you?

Lucy: Nope! I'm going solo for a while.

Mira: At least take Natsu.

**_*Lucy's heart hurts at the mere mention of his name*_**

Lucy: I'll be fine! I've got Loki!

Mira: If you're sure….

************************A FEW MINUTES LATER*********************************************************************

**_*Lucy can be seen packing her bag to go on the mission, when Loki appears*_**

Loki: Are you sure you don't want anyone to go on this job with you?

Lucy: Yes, I'm sure.

Loki: Not even Wendy and Carla?

Lucy: If they want, they can come with. I just don't want anything to do with the team anymore.

Loki: Would you like me to go to the guild and ask Wendy if she and Carla want to come on the job?

Lucy: Sure, I'm not sure if they're there though. I didn't really look around.

Loki: Should I bring the request so they know what kind of job it is?

Lucy: Sure. I'll finish packing while you ask them.

Loki: Okay, I'll be back soon.

So, how was it? It's the first chapter in a series, but I'm not sure what to call it yet. Please review and if you want, put a name that you think would be fitting for the story. BTW, this is a NaLu series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is Chapter two of my NaLu story! I still don't have a name, so if you have one, please please please PM me it. I hope you enjoy! I forgot to mention something on my last chapter, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! If I did, Natsu and Lucy would already be a couple and married or something xD**

*************************Loki POV**************************************

_***Loki can be seen walking through the streets of Fiore toward the guild***_

Loki: I hope Wendy and Carla come with Lucy on this mission….

_***Loki looks at the request while walking into the guild***_

Wendy: Loki-san! Did Lucy-san send you?

Loki: Yep, she wanted to know if you and Carla wanted to go on this mission with us.

_***Loki shows Wendy and Carla the request Lucy picked***_

Wendy: I'm not sure where Carla-san went, but I'd be glad to go on the mission with Lucy-san!

Loki: That's great Wendy! Thanks, I'll go tell Lucy you're coming with us, you can keep the request to show to Carla and see if she wants to come.

Wendy: Okay! When do we leave?

Loki: I think we're leaving tomorrow at noon.

Wendy: Arigato, Loki-san!

Loki: No problem, Wendy. See you tomorrow!

_**What they didn't know was that a certain Dragon Slayer was listening to their every word.**_

**So how was it? Was it okay for the second chapter, or do you have some ideas for the third chapter? I'll try to update daily, but if I miss a day, please don't be mad! Again, if you have a name you think would fit, please PM me it!**

**~Ericka-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna! Sorry if the speak thingy was confusing you(you know who you are xD) and I am so sorry for being behind for so long! A lot of stuff happened and I guess I just got lazier and lazier until I was too lazy to get out of bed, anyway, sorry again xD. I'll try to upload a couple of chapters today, but I dunno if I get a job or something. I put up some odd job flyers in some of the main businesses in town, and that might be a reason for disappearances in the future. I should probably get to the story now XD

Disclaimer: I have long hair and blue eyes, and I'm an 11 year old girl, do you seriously think I could be the great Hiro Mashima?

In the Guild

"Natsu, are you sure you wanted to disband your team?" Lisanna asked her 'boyfriend'. "Yes Lisanna, I'm sure." He replied. He didn't notice a certain iron dragon slayer listening from across the room. 'So Salamander disbanded his team? And is bunny-girl forming a team with Wendy and Carla?'

Lucy POV

I had almost finished packing when Loke came in and told her Wendy would come and that she would ask Carla if she would come. I thanked him and told him he could go back to the spirit world if he wanted. He nodded and left. I decided to finish packing, putting the rest of the things I would need in the bag.

With a yawn, I decided to take a bath and get some sleep before we left. I brought some pajamas with me for after my bath and when I got out and went into my room with my pajamas on, I was surprised to see a blue cat on my bed. "Happy, what are you doing here?" I ask. "I wanna go on the mission with you Wendy and Carla!" "Who told you about that?!" I asked. "I heard Loke asking Wendy." He replied. "Fine, you can come, just make sure you don't bring anyone else." "Aye sir!" he responded.

After he spoke, his stomach made a sound. "Hungry?" I teased. "Aye, can I have some fish?" Happy responded. Instead of speaking I went to the kitchen and got him a fish. After he finished eating the fish, he asked if he could sleep here for the night. "Why, Happy?" I asked. "I just wanna stay here tonight Lucy!" He replied. "Okay, just make sure you're ready for the mission tomorrow." He fell asleep before he could say another word.

~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY :D~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy wake up! We have to go do the job!" Lucy shouted. After they were both ready we went to the guild to meet up with Wendy and Carla. When Happy saw Carla, he immediately started flirting with her, offering her a fish, getting rejected, then eating the fish himself. The usual. "Lucy-san, is it okay is Romeo-kun comes with us?" Wendy asks. "Sure Wendy, we can ask if he wants to and wait for him to get ready, then we'll go on the request."

After Romeo came back from getting ready, we went to the train station and got on the train that would take us to where our mission was.

How was it? I tried to make it longer this time, and please don't hurt me for the long delay in chapters! If you review, I'll give you a cookie :D

~Ericka-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo Minna! It's me again! I honestly never thought I would get any follows, favorites, or reviews! So, I've been pretty lazy and I'm thinking of just writing as many chapters as I can and uploading them whenever I have time. And I go back to school in about a month which sucks. I won't be able to write as much when it starts back up again, which also sucks. But I'll try!

Lucy POV

After about 45 minutes, Romeo and Wendy fell asleep. _'Aww, how cute!'_ I thought. Wendy's head was on Romeo's shoulder and his head was on Wendy's. Did I mention that Romeo had his arms around her? It was the cutest thing I have EVER seen! Happy and Carla were asleep next to me and their tails were curled around each other. I think I might just die from cuteness overload. Not wanting to disturb them, I pulled out my book and read for the rest of the ride.

~~~~TIME SKIP! 3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone was awake and off the train with our things, we went to the client's house. After that, we went to do the job. It was a simple job, defeating some bandits, taking back something they stole, giving it back to the owner. But, since when have simple jobs ever gone the way they're supposed to?

When they were taking care of the bandits, a dark mage snuck up behind them and tried to attack Wendy and Romeo who were working together. And it would have hit them if Lucy hadn't jumped in front of them and started to battle with the dark mage. After about 20 minutes they had the bandits and the dark mage all tied up, using magic ropes that prevented escape. When they were done they went back to the client's house to get their reward. After that, it was a long train ride home.

(Authors note: I literally just woke up so I'm really sorry if the story kinda sucks for a while, my brain is still waking up fully.)

On the ride, Wendy and Romeo fell asleep again. It was just too cute, and I think Mira would love to see this.

(Okay I feel like I might put something totally random like "Miss, would you like some cookies?" a 'waitress'(forgot what it was called dun kill me) asked. "COOKIES?! GIVE ME ALL THE COOKIES YOU HAVE!" I dunno why but I really want some cookies XD I'll continue dis story tomorrow, this isn't the end of the chapter. It's too short to be the end.)

(OH MY GOD IT HAS BEEN A WEEK I AM SO SORRY I HATE EVERYTHING AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! THIS HAS BEEN TURNING OUT TO BE MORE OF AN AUTHORS NOTE .-.)

~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP! :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we got off the train, we went to put our stuff at home, after that we all went to the guild. As usual, some of the guild members were having a fight. When Romeo walked in his father went over to him and started inspecting him for wounds, bruises, and other things. Wendy and Carla walked in together, and Happy he well…

He flew into a wall accidently.

OH MY GOD I AM SORRY I LITERALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE EXCEPT SCHOOL IS HORRIBLE AND I SLEEP A LOT. I'M SO SORRY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


End file.
